In Franklin's House
by CarmelMuse
Summary: Franklin takes Tara to his house in Jackson Mississippi after he completed his assignment for Russell Edgington... An alternate version of S3.


She could hear him taking a shower, the whole time as she tugged at the windows and pulled at the door knob in his bedroom. He causally hummed as he showered and that infuriated her even more. She knew he could hear when he stopped and called out to her.

"You can join me at anytime."

"GO- fuck- yourself!" She yelled back.

The dark skinned beauty took in her surroundings; the room looked more as if taken from an Italian romance novel. It was dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet. She opened a large black wooden cabinet. It contained an array of fetish paraphernalia; latex, cat'o'nine tails, ball- gags, fuzzy handcuffs, thick rope and several other things she did not want to imagine the usage of. She quickly closed the closet door.

A lightning-fast movement swept through the room, and before Tara's eyes even could begin to follow it, she flinched and spun around with a little yelp. Franklin Mott stood in the doorway, very wet and very naked.

His icy gaze was piercing as always, but not hostile so much as inquiring. His usual wild curly black mane was slicked by the water and small drops trickled down his broad shoulders onto his chest, traveling all the way down his muscular abs and onto… Tara jerked her head upwards and covered her brown eyes with her hands.

"Jesus Christ Franklin, do you mind!" she howled.

"Not at all actually." Franklin said velvety.

Tara peered through her fingers, focusing on his face. The bastard was smirking.

"Could you please just put something on?"

"Why?" Franklin said with the look of an innocent cherub on his face.

Why? Tara thought. I'll tell you why; because your mere presence makes me want to spread my god dammed legs and beg you to take me right here, right now. That's why.

"Don't you like what you see?" Franklin said, but Tara heard him move towards the dresser and withdraw something from it.

She lowered her hands and watched him dry himself with his back against her, tying the black towel casually around his waist. A soft light came from an archway in one of the walls that she hadn't noticed while coming in. Small clouds of mist were floating out of it just above the floor, and every fine muscle in Franklin's back was flexing in the embrace of the light. Tara found herself digging her front teeth into her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Finally, Franklin closed the dresser and seated himself on the end of the bed.

"There, better now?"

Although Tara thought a full-size monk robe would have been more appropriate, but she nodded anyway. Franklin watched her with one eyebrow cocked.

Tara clenched her jaws. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but the state she was in blurred the lines between anger and raw arousal to the point where her body could do nothing but throb in confusion.

The jet black haired vampire let out a little sigh, Franklin's milk colored face looked as if carved in stone. She stepped back, stumbling even though the lanky man remained on the bed.

"You violated me!"

"And you enjoyed it."

"I –I", she stuttered, wishing what he said was not true. She felt guilty for being with a man so soon after Eggs was murdered, but it was something about this man, this vampire. He seemed to draw her in like a super massive black hole.

Franklin was on his feet and in front of her within a heartbeat. Like a bad case of deja'vu, Tara whirled around with all her nerves on end, but Franklin caught her shoulders with his big soft hand, pulling her close. She felt his power vibrating in the air between them, consuming all oxygen. His eyes, so much like pools of electricity, locked with hers and he was like a fever, a fatal and marvelous fever. His hand moved across her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips and Tara found her self gasping out loud.

"Tara, I can't stop thinking about you…" Franklin said, his fangs protruding slightly between his full lips. "I've been lonely for so long and now that your here.

"I don't want you…!" Tara stammered.

His big frame towered above her, casting a shadow. She was like the mouse in front of a snake, waiting for him to sink his teeth into her quivering flesh.

"I know I was very rough with you, and for that I'm sorry."

Franklin breathed against her; he placed in the small of her back. She found herself pressing hard against him. His fingers moving in lazy circles further down, he grabbed her bottom and lifted her thigh so that her leg wrapped around his leg. With the other hand he reached the laced edge of her panties. Tara gasped, trying her hardest not to collapse into a shivering heap on the bed.

"I-I just wanted you so badly…"

The last part was more like a hiss and Tara felt his fangs leaping forward, scraping her just slightly. At the same time, his fingers reached her, pressing firmly against her throbbing clit through the lace. Sparks flew, blackening Tara's vision. She was so swollen, so wet.

"Don't…!" she moaned, her hips arching forward to meet Franklin's hand.

Franklin's eyes darted up at her; his face was suddenly stern and dark. Tara's eyes widened as a small tickle of fear surfaced at the back of her neck.

"Stop denying yourself."

Suddenly, Franklin grabbed her underwear and yanked it down to her knees.

Tara gasped in surprise, falling back onto the bed on her elbows as Franklin seized her thighs, positioning them on his broad shoulders. All of a sudden the ugly dress he made her wear was pushed up on her stomach and he was there; his head between her legs. His still damp hair brushed the inside of her thighs as he brought her up to his mouth, tasting her.

Tara writhed in pleasure as his tongue stroked her wet folds, sinking all the way in, claiming her. Her blood was pounding drunkenly, building waves up to her center, and Franklin's mouth moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking… Tara fell back against the bed as he enclosed her glistening pearl with his lips, darting his tongue out against it, once, twice… Then, one of his fangs grazed her most sensitive area and she was done for. A raw, fiery surge struck her and Tara came with a high-pitched moan and her fists full of the red coverlet, hard wet spasms entwining her inside.

Tara's climax hadn't satisfied her as much as it had fueled her aching arousal.

Franklin's hands and searing mouth erased every thought she might have had for previous lovers. He played her like a genius would play a violin, and she couldn't resist him. It was like she was fulfilling a force of nature. Her old fashioned dress lay carelessly thrown on the floor and the candlelight painted their bodies in a yellow glow as they tossed and turned on the bed.

Tara moaned and clawed at Franklin's back as he placed bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down to take one of her pert nipples into his warm wet mouth. Her back arched up to meet him, and he held her down at her wrists, grinding his groin against her throbbing mound. His hard manhood brushed against her sweaty curls.

Tara cried like a fox in heat, writhing. Franklin had awoken something feral inside of her that she had never felt before. It was raw and primal and she wanted to be devoured by the ancient vampire, as much as she wanted to devour him, kiss him black and blue… She freed one of her hands and grabbed Franklin's hardness between their throbbing bodies, squeezing hard enough to hurt him.

Franklin's amused grin faded and his blue eyes fell shut, his fangs leaped forward all the way as he groaned. When he looked at her again his face was resolute and he grasped her legs, placing them around his waist. Tara felt the tip of his manhood nudging her wetness and it was only by forcing herself that she managed to flinch away slightly.

"No…" she gasped.

She used the tiny fraction of time that Franklin hesitated to crawl up on her knees and turning against the nearest bedpost. She grasped it with both hands, her back against Franklin, baring her behind to him.

"Like this…" she whispered Franklin's eyes on her like hot iron.

She had barely time to feel his lips against her neck before he plunged his length into her, but she was ready, so very ready. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body, holding on, and Tara arched her back in a smooth bow, allowing him further in.

His breath came in hot bursts against her ear and he was perfect, nothing had ever been more perfect. His hot smooth length, filling her, was bringing her closer to heaven – or hell – with every single strike… Tara whimpered, trembling with the pleasure, her juices flowing so immensely that they wet the insides of her thighs. Franklin was moaning, cupping her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, and sparks traveled down Tara's body, bringing her close to oblivion once again.

One of Franklin's hands traveled up to her neck, bending it lightly forwards. His lips pressed softly against her burning skin, as if asking permission even though he was going to do it whether she approved or not. His fangs leaped into her neck, and she was falling, falling as the sensation sent her orgasm crashing over her, making her contract hard around Franklin's still pumping cock.

He moaned out, and then he was cumming, riding Tara's own orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there were no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Tara collapsed on the bed. After a few moments, Franklin got up and out of bed. He sauntered over to that black closet and got a thick rope out and began to tie Tara up, while she was still recovering from her aftershocks of pleasure throbbing between her thighs. Smiling contently at her, he held her ankle and began to wrap the rope around it.

"What the fuck are you doing that for? She gasped," I'm too tired to even stand, let alone run." Tara protested, with the little strength left in her spent body she tried to pull her foot out of his grip.

"You know I have to make sure. He said kissing her big toe. How about as a sign of good faith I leave the duct tape off your pretty little mouth." Franklin said as he finished tying her to the bed post.

"Gee, thanks, Tara rolled her eyes... for nothing, besides, I know we are in the middle of fucking no where."

"True," Franklin said with that devilish smirk, "that's why it's going to take me a while to get back with your dinner."

He put on another one of his many black t- shirts and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"When I get back I'll make you a bath so you can relax while, I'm cooking your dinner."

He grabbed a set of keys off the top of the black cabinet. Tara was disappointed in herself for not looking up there when she had the chance.

"What would you like me to get you, perhaps some red wine with your steak?" He grinned.

Tara was famished and extremely curious about the vampire's culinary skills.

"Can you really cook?" She asked.

Franklin just smiled, unlocked the door and walked out of the room...

~THE END~


End file.
